


Rescue Me

by Smakyu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - societal changes, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dubious Consent, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-Con is not between Dick and the Group, Romani Dick Grayson, Tags may change as the story unfolds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smakyu/pseuds/Smakyu
Summary: Bruce strode confidently into the airport, shadowed closely by his pack. The fourboys mimicked his air of importance and assurance perfectly after years under Alfred’stutelage. Ensuring that any paparazzo that might take notice of the Wayne Pack’smovements, in business or in their private lives, would only see what Bruce and his ‘sons’wanted them to see.Glancing around, Bruce eyed the crowds, scanning for the man he’s scheduled to meet,looking down at his youngest when he feels a slight tug on his sleeve. Damian tilts his headslightly in deference to his father once he sees that he’s gained Bruce’s attention and silentlypoints towards a couple of figures stepping forward from the “Arrivals” gate.At Bruce’s nod, Damian steps back once more, trusting his father to lead. Bruce scans thefigures as he waits, as yet unnoticed. He dismisses the smaller almost toad-like man almostinstantly, a pompous, haughty self-importance surrounding him though he amounts to littlemore than a hopped-up escort for the lovely Omega beside him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 176





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand.. I started another story. *headdesk*

Bruce strode confidently into the airport, shadowed closely by his pack. The four boys mimicked his air of importance and assurance perfectly after years under Alfred’s tutelage. Ensuring that any paparazzo that might take notice of the Wayne Pack’s movements, in business or in their private lives, would only see what Bruce and his ‘sons’ wanted them to see.

Glancing around, Bruce eyed the crowds, scanning for the man he’s scheduled to meet, looking down at his youngest when he feels a slight tug on his sleeve. Damian tilts his head slightly in deference to his father once he sees that he’s gained Bruce’s attention and silently points towards a couple of figures stepping forward from the “Arrivals” gate.

At Bruce’s nod, Damian steps back once more, trusting his father to lead. Bruce scans the figures as he waits, as yet unnoticed. He dismisses the smaller almost toad-like man almost instantly, a pompous, haughty self-importance surrounding him though he amounts to little more than a hopped-up escort for the lovely Omega beside him.

A soft gasp from one of the boys, quiet enough for only his family to hear, signals to Bruce that they, too, have caught sight of the being that they are truly here to meet, and if Bruce had any less control, he might have gasped as well.

From this distance, it was impossible to make out the Omega’s primary gender, though from his research, Bruce knew Richard was male. The long, flowing locks of Ebony framed the man’s face beautifully, trailing down his back and brushing his hips. A decorative comb tucked into one side of his hair pushed his mane out of the younger man’s face, adding to the Omega’s air of delicacy. Trailing his gaze lower, Bruce grunted lowly to himself, disappointed at the flowing clothing that disguised the rest of the figure’s form. When he raised his gaze back to Richard’s face, he caught the barest glance of the deepest blue before the eyes dropped once more, the figure’s head tilting slightly away from him already.

‘Toad’ stepped forward, catching sight of Bruce and drawing his attention with the abruptness of his movement, flaunting his ‘control’ of his charge, he waves the beauty forward, tugging slightly harder on the lead he has clasped to the safety collar than is needed. Richard, though, turns his slight stumble into a low deferential bow before Bruce.

The Alpha turns his scowl on the escort, and immediately his estimation of the man falls further when his inane blathering begins, the Beta seeming completely unaware of Bruce’s disfavor when he tugs the leash again.

Bruce reaches his hand out, snapping his fingers at the small man when he refuses to relinquish the lead fast enough for his growing temper.

“Mr. Wayne! I still have to go through the contract with you!” Toad cries, too loudly for Bruce’s liking. Quelling his intense dislike, he hands the light chain to Tim, before turning back to the detestable little man.

Swallowing the growl that he can feel building in his chest his voice still comes out as a lower rumble than it should when he manages to reply. “I’ve arranged the use of a business lounge for privacy. If you will follow us, we can review everything there.”

Leading the way, he allows the tiniest smirk when he turns at the door and sees his boys arrayed protectively around the Omega. Jason and Duke, as the tallest and more imposing standing at the rear and subtly blocking Toad from trying to reclaim the lead while Tim and Damian’s stances are more about assuring the Omega that he is protected. A fact that Bruce knows Richard must notice as well, if the barely noticeable blush on his face is any indication, even as his gaze remains on the ground in front of him.

Toad huffs and puffs up to Bruce, stepping too close and earning a low growl from Damian at his left. He loses a bit of his bluster at the sound and steps back instinctively, the barest hint of fear in his scent. “Mist.. Mister Wayne!” The man looks around and seeing no friendly faces he steps back again, straightening his clothing.

“Our luggage, Mr. Wayne? What of that?” Toad’s voice breaks in the middle of his sentence and Bruce catches Jason’s smirk out of his periphery.

Instead of answering, Bruce opens the door to the lounge and signals to the boys, who hold a quick but silent conference before Jason and Tim almost lope away after turning the lead over to Damian.

Damian ends up standing in the back of the room with ‘their’ Omega and Duke, while Bruce sits at the table going over the contract that he has finally managed to relieve from the Toad.

A soft knock, and then Jason and Tim are silently joining the others in waiting for Bruce to sign, taking their time to study the temporary member of their pack who’s doing his best not to blush at their surveying glances… And failing terribly.


	2. Seeking Truths

"BRUCE WAYNE LOOKING FOR LOVE?"

The headline caught Bruce and he rolled his eyes, throwing the paper away as he grumbled something about the trash some people will print. The next headline was no better.

"BRUCE WAYNE TO DISINHERIT SONS???" Followed by "BILLIONAIRE LOSES MOJO? BRUCE WAYNE HIRES 'SURROGATE'".

Scoffing, Bruce pushes his chair back, swiping up all the papers and stacking them to one side for Alfred to take care of later. Finishing his coffee, Bruce sent off a text to the boys, asking them to meet him in the cave in twenty minutes.

Descending through the hidden door in the clock, and making his way to the computer, Bruce began pulling up the files relevant to their case.

The boys trickled in, Jason and Damian together, followed shortly by Duke and lastly by Tim, clutching his coffee close.

“How’s Richard settling in?” Bruce asks, without preamble. Bruce chuckles softly as several faces go beat red, Jason’s brightest among them. Bruce is sure the boy would protest that it is due to his fair complexion, if he mentioned it.

“Alfred has him set up in the largest guest rooms, with all the blankets in the manor in case he feels he needs to build a nest for comfort.” Duke laughs and shakes his head, adding, “While he’s given his escort the draftiest room in the manor, far away from the kitchen.”

“Tt!” Damian’s scowls have become a familiar sight to Bruce and he merely waits for his son to say what is on his mind.

“Why must we allow that disgusting goblin of a man to stay here?”

Bruce shakes his head at the boy, sighing deeply and sitting back in the chair. “He’s allowed to demand to view where the Omega is staying for his safety and will only be in residence for a couple of days.”

Tim’s smile catches Bruce’s eye and he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“You really don’t like him either, do you, Bruce?” Tim giggles.

“He’s a toad.” Bruce deadpans without hesitation, making all four break, even Damian has a faint grin though he tries to hide it.

After a moment, Bruce calls them all back to task, his tone turning serious when he continues. “Try not to kill him. We do need his approval for Richard to stay here, and we need Richard if we are to get to the truth behind The Court.”

Shifting in his seat, Bruce half-turns and grabs four copies of the contract he’d had to sign and hands them to Tim to pass along. “As Pack Alpha, I had to sign this, and I want you to look it over and see if you see some of the issues I saw when I read it.”

Silence reigns for a few moments, the shuffling of papers almost the only noise until several sounds of disgust fill the air.

Bruce knows what they all just read, reviewing that portion of the contract from memory.

_“If the service believes at any time that the breeder may be in danger or that the ‘Stud’ is in breach of any part of this contract the service retains the right to reclaim its omega and terminate the contract with no legal repercussions on the part of the signing party or any pack they may be a member of either prior to or during the agreed upon duration of the Omega’s service._

_In the event that the reclamation of the breeder becomes necessary by the service or its designated contractor any and all funds collected upon completion of this contract are considered as payment for services rendered and the ‘Stud’ or signee waves the right to sue the service for return of either the breeder or any monies paid to the service.”_

Bruce nods as they all lock eyes on him. “Essentially, that gives them the right to ‘retrieve’ an Omega without any cause whatsoever _and_ keep their fee, without fear of litigation.”

Jason scoffs, his anger apparent to all. “They can hire out their ‘breeders’ then claim mistreatment and make a tidy profit and hire them out again to someone else.”

Bruce nods, standing, he begins to pace. “That’s not the worst of it,” he taps the papers on his thigh, locking eyes with each of them. “What does the law state the age of majority is?”

Damian rolls his eyes and answers, “Eighteen for an Alpha, and Thirty for an Omega, right? What does that matter, Father?”

Bruce nods at the answer, frowning at the boy’s tone. “It matters, Damian, because the Court, though they are supposed to support and care for orphaned Omega, almost always sell the contracts of their older Omega to brothels in the city once they reach 25.”

Jason frowns, shifting in discomfort, “Once they’re in the brothel, they don’t last long do they, Bruce?”

“Not usually, no.” Bruce sighs, “Those that do are ‘freed’ when they hit their majority, but when you’ve been in that line of work that long, what do you think happens to them?”

Tim breaks the heavy silence once more when he softly asks, “How old is Richard?”

Bruce hesitates, before finally replying. “Twenty-six… We’re likely his last chance… And now we’re bound by that contract I had to sign unless I ‘buy’ him before his heat is over… Otherwise, The Court reclaims him and then sells him anyway.”


	3. Settling in

_“Is everything to your liking, Richard?”_ The elderly Alpha asked softly, and Dick tipped his head in deference to the grandfatherly figure. Unsure of how to respond in his ignorance of the language that he’s never picked up beyond a few words and phrases, he smiles shyly and waits until the door clicks shut behind the man before taking in his surroundings.

The room is large and luxurious beyond anyplace he’s ever been in. Rich furniture made from actual wood, heavy with the weight of years and cared for through generations complements the carved mouldings in color and style, leading Dick to assume that the room and furniture were designed with each other in mind.

He lifts the heavy curtains and peers out at the grounds, immaculately maintained lawns frame a large private pond, and Dick decides then and there that he needs his nest to be here, in front of this window. Glancing back at the large bed he can’t stop the small sound of distress that escapes him at the thought of having to choose between the two. There is no way he will be able to move that thing on his own.

A small knock at the door announces the youngest of the Alphas as he opens the door without waiting for a response. Dick cuts off another small sound of distress, dropping his eyes quickly, hoping that it will go unnoticed and his cheeks darken slightly in embarrassment. Something deep inside him curling tighter at the lack of care the young man for the Omega need for a private space.

When the silence goes on for too long, Dick raises his eyes towards the door, mouth dropping open at the sight before him. The young Alpha kneels in the hall, baring his throat in contrition. He must have been waiting for Dick to take notice as he only begins speaking once their eyes meet.

 _“I apologize, Richard. None of us are used to living with an Omega and I did not think before I acted.”_ Bowing further forward, the young man’s voice went a long way to soothing Dick’s offended Omega instincts. Stepping forward slightly, Dick furrowed his brow, “Damian?”

The boy raised his head, waiting for Dick to continue, so his guess at which Alpha this was must have been correct… Only, Dick could not figure out how to ask what the man needed when he first entered unannounced and uninvited.

“[I’m certain you don’t understand me, just as I don’t know what you are saying.]” He rattled out, able to see the realization dawn across Damian’s face as he continued. “[Is there something you require], Alpha?”

Dick swallows hard and drops his eyes again at the thunderous look that flows over Damian’s face. Baring his neck in the face of an angry alpha is ingrained deeply in every Omega and Dick subtly scents the air as he squeezes his eyes shut.

A thump from the doorway makes Dick jump and his eyes snap once more towards Damian, who is no longer alone. The other three young Alphas are now standing there, a low whisper of conversation between the four, with Damian’s back pressing against the door post and a finger pointing in Dick’s direction as they snarl angrily at each other.

Damian’s voice grows louder as he defends himself, and once again, Dick makes a noise of discomfort, snapping all eyes to himself. “[I’m sorry, I don’t know what I can do…]” Dick whines softly, darting another quick look at the Pack as Damian snarls something quietly to the others. 

It is only a moment before several scents start filling the air between him and the hallway, and as he glances over once more, he sees all four are peeling scent blockers off of themselves. A soft voice draws his attention and the one he thinks was called Duck? No Duke… Duke bows towards him and gently, through a lot of gestures seems to be asking if they may enter his space.

Scenting the air, Dick gives a tentative nod, stepping back, though he’s still nowhere near the door, he retreats back to the window, wishing once again that he could be setting up his nest, but knowing that if he was to do his job here… He should get to know the Alphas.

Looking around at the boys as they settle themselves onto the floor, Dick smiles shyly, gracing Damian with a look of apology once more, his cheeks darkening once again as Damian bows over his crossed legs once again, apologizing for his earlier intrusion.

Curling his own legs beneath himself, Dick relaxes and lets their soft conversation roll over him, leaning his back against the wall and thinking about how this room should look.

_“I think he would like his bed moved, Jason. He keeps glancing at it and frowning…”_

Dick huffs softly, telling himself that he’s slept in far worse rooms, and that the bed is fine where it is, purposefully dragging his eyes towards another part of the room and ignoring that side of it.

A chuckle from Jason, draws his eyes back to his suitors and he blushes at the warm looks on their faces. _“Cute.”_ Jason fondly, before he levers himself up off the floor, with the groan of an old man, motioning to the others to get up.

 _“Where do you think he wants it moved to, Timmy?”_ Jason asks the shortest Alpha, who looks at Dick once more, then shrugs in answer.

_“If we start to move it, I bet he will show us… ”_

Dick gives a surprised yip as the Four surround his bed, each picking up a corner and then looking at him expectantly.

_“Oh, yeah, you were right Timbit, good job!”_

* * *

Jason grins towards Tim, Damian gives a soft huff, but all of them smile at the bright look of excitement on their Omega’s face as they help him resituate the furniture in his room.

Settling in took some time. Everyone in the manor including Alfred, steady as he was, found the two new additions throwing everything off balance _just_ a little.

Seeming to take an almost gleeful amount of pleasure in their discomfort at having him in their home Mr. Lincoln March, Richard’s escort, certainly made _his_ presence known. After days of walking in on the man ordering Alfred about like he had the right, Bruce finally had enough.

Through judicious use of his ‘Brucie Wayne’ persona to annoy the man (and Alfred’s help with making him just uncomfortable enough during his stay), Bruce managed to drive March to leave after his allotted days of surveillance with minimal fuss.

* * *

If Bruce asks Tim to check to be certain that the Omega is pleased with his room, while he is busy with research in the cave, asks Jason and Duke to entertain him while Bruce is heading out to meet a contact. Asks Damian to help Alfred to find the best recipes for Richard’s health…

It is not that Bruce is _avoiding_ Richard, but he feels that _this_ is his best way of helping the younger man. Working towards finding the truth behind the Court’s dealings, bringing justice for those who are wrongly controlled by outdated laws.

Bruce throws himself into the job, only realizing now that Richard stands deferentially in front of him, blushing softly and thanking him with broken English (his boys are trying to help Richard learn) for his care and comfort, that perhaps he needs to spend a little more time with the Omega.

“I’m sorry, Richard, I haven’t been a very good host since you arrived.” Bruce struggles to train his appearance into something more welcoming after catching the sharp scent of anxiety from the man. “I’ve been quite busy these last few days, but I want to be certain you feel welcome here, and would love to invite you to join the rest of us for dinner tonight, if you feel up to it?”

Dick is settling in nicely, his new alphas are very sweet, even Bruce, who seems to be busy a lot of the time, is trying to make room in his schedule to get to know Dick a little. Dick truly feels ill at the thought of what is coming. He wishes that all he had to do here was what they ‘hired’ him for, that he could allow pretty thoughts of joining the Wayne Pack to fill his head. Dick wishes that charming thoughts of being pupped and bonded and wanted were something he was allowed…

“It really is a shame,” Dick thinks. “They will never trust me after this…”

The quiet click of the latch on the grandfather clock makes the Omega flinch. Ringing louder to him in his guilt. Dick squares his shoulders and glides down the stairs, wishing he could know that he will survive what is to come from this, but hoping more than anything, that his end will come quickly.


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like making anyone wait for a week or more for this, so have a little bite-sized chapter ;P  
> Though I am not sure anyone is going to like this cliffhanger any better than the last one :D

Dick fidgets with the collar around his neck, tracing the lines and filigree that make the metal seem deceptively delicate to the naked eye. Its elegance hiding the truth of the weight his Masters have chosen to burden him with for as long as he can remember.

As he waits, Dick clears his mind of worry, set on his course now. Even if he were to slink back up those steps, hide any physical signs that he’s been down here in the lair of the Bat, he has no doubt that the moment he opened the secret door, that his entry was noted by some mechanism attached to the very large computer at his back.

Not that hiding his intrusion was his goal. Not by any means.

So, it isn’t any surprise to Dick at all when less than twenty minutes after he has breached their security, he hears the sound of engines approaching.

* * *

When the Four have arrived, followed quickly by the Bat himself, they find Dick standing before them, his throat bared.

Dick holds his body loose, bowed slightly forward, showing his complete submission. Though the knives he grips in either hand must confuse his message to the Alphas.

Taking what could very well end up being his final breath, Dick steadies himself once more.

Coldly, with the ease of much practice, Dick locks eyes with Batman and recites the Court’s verdict.

“Bruce Wayne. The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine is an evil laugh! Muahahaha! :P


	5. Risk and Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's words lead to unexpected complications...

Dick flinches as the collar activates, the hypodermic needle hidden from the sight of the Alphas surrounding him. Dropping his knives, he reaches for the collar unable to prevent himself from scrabbling wildly at the metal.   
Already Dick feels off. He knows what this is, he thinks, as his blood sugar starts dropping at an alarming rate. Stumbling, he tries stepping forward towards Bruce, his breath hitching with his growing panic.   
Their eyes meet, Dick’s tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, more of an obstacle than his lack of English has been in letting the Alpha know what is happening.   
Dick may not have been around this pack for long, but he hopes, with everything he has, that he’s read them correctly. That his Alphas won’t let him die.  
Fingers weak in their struggle against his neck, he looks up.   
He’s in someone’s arms, hisses his discomfort as his knees bloom a bright pain where they struck the floor. He’s already starting to lose focus.  
“السكر” He stutters, “al… alsukar...” he tries again. 

* * *

A feeble groan escapes Richard’s lips, a final mutter of “al'ansulin” on his lips as Damian cradles his unconscious weight. Moving him quickly to a cot.   
All of the Alphas, snapped from their shock, busy themselves with trying to save Richard. Burying their own distress in favor of the work in front of them.   
Duke is hovering near the bed while Tim and Damian work quickly, one injecting the crashing Omega with Glucagon while the other tests Richard’s blood sugar every five minutes. Once Damian had translated Richard’s cries for “sugar" to the others, Duke had reacted faster than any of the others, rummaging through the emergency kits to find what they needed as the more experienced boys performed triage.   
Bruce steps aside, calling Alfred and asking the butler to contact Dr. Thompson as quickly as possible, giving the man a rapid rundown of the last few moments for him to pass along. After hanging up, Bruce’s eyes catch on the knives. Pulling his cowl off, he retrieves both weapons and sets them near the computer for later study.  
Jason, meanwhile, is looking through some of the tools they keep around the workshop in the cave, discarding them for one reason or another as he mutters curses softly under his breath: mindful of Alfred’s wrath should he be overheard.  
  


* * *

  
By the time Leslie arrives, the boys have Dick semi-stable, his blood sugar not dropping at the alarming rate that it was. Someone has set up an IV filled with glucose and they’ve switched to checking his sugar levels every 20 minutes.

Jason whoops loudly, startling all within the cave, and running towards the others with a large cutting tool in hand, balking at the look on Bruce’s face when he holds up the grinding saw, gesturing almost guiltily towards the bed. “He was trying to get the collar off before everything went to sh…” Swallowing hard as Alfred gives him a look, Jason pauses. “Before everything went south…”  
Bruce reaches for the saw, preparing to take the risk of accidently injuring Richard further on himself, when Alfred steps between him and the boy, silently holding his hand out for the tool.   
“Alfred.” Bruce begins, but a stern look from the elder silences him, and with a sigh, he hands over the saw as well.

It’s the work of only a few moments before the thin piece of metal is separated. Tim making a small noise of distress when half of the device clings to Richard’s neck and has to be pulled free. 

A small drip of clear liquid runs down Bruce’s arm when he turns the collar to inspect the inside. His lip curls in disgust at the smell, vaguely reminiscent of hydraulic fluid, a little plasticky and medicinal. Holding the ruined metal towards Leslie so she can examine it as well, Bruce growls softly, disturbed by the evidence in front of him.

* * *

“Someone tried to kill him… I’m willing to bet that his health reports have been altered to say he was diabetic. Possibly non-compliant or mentally unstable to make it easier to frame his death as an accident or suicide, depending on how he was found.” They’ve all made their way to the computer, aside from Leslie, who sits closer to her patient to continue to monitor his vitals.  
Bruce quiets, letting the others growl out their anger for a moment before he interrupts. “I would surmise that the phrase that he spoke when we first found him in the cave set off the collar… and that he knew what it would do.”

Duke furrows his brow, thinking things through. “So… We were, what? Meant to find you murdered and him dead after having OD’d on insulin?” Shrugging and looking around at the others, he asks the only thing he can think of in the situation… “Who benefits if you die?”  
Tim nods, adding a question of his own. “How did he know about the cave?”  
Damian shakes his head, disappointment writ large upon his face. “We will know nothing until Grayson awakes. But what I want to find out is why he waited until now, when he had so many witnesses to set things in motion.” 

Bruce glances back toward the bed and the figure upon it and sighs in resignation before turning back to his sons. “I have a plan to try and draw out the mastermind, but I don’t think any of us are going to like it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll... I had to google bondage equipment to figure out what to use to get the collar off, as google failed me. My first searches were in regards to cutting someone free from something stuck around their neck and all I got were results involving dead children (and one dead giraffe) and a lot of "How to get rid of a crick in your neck"....   
> I sure hope someone doesn't ACTUALLY need that information in an emergency. :/


	6. The Plan

_**Breaking news: BRUCE WAYNE MISSING!** _   
_The GCPD is investigating the sudden disappearance of Billionaire, Bruce Wayne.  
Commissioner Gordon released a statement earlier this afternoon calling for the citizens of Gotham to bring forward any information that could lead to the recovery of the beloved CEO and father of four.   
According to sources close to the family, Mr. Wayne was out visiting an old family friend and never returned home.   
Upon returning to home from Wayne Enterprises, Timothy Drake-Wayne stumbled across the Alpha’s abandoned car. Dialing 911 at the scene, the younger man seemed distraught and an ambulance was dispatched along with detectives when Mr. Drake-Wayne reported the presence of a great deal of blood at the scene.  
GCPD has asked that anyone with information relating to this case to please call this number (×××)×××-×××× as soon as possible.   
“Time, in these situations, is critical.” Stated the Commissioner. _

* * *

Jason sighs heavily as he watches the news, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Turning away from the monitor he glances over at the missing person in question. Eyes darting past his shoulder to lock on the still sleeping figure in the medical cot before returning to the Pack Leader.  
Blowing out a breath of frustration Jason leans forward, radiating concern. “Are you certain about this plan, Bruce?”   
Jason waves his hand towards the unconscious Omega, “I mean, we don’t even have him secured. He was armed and not one of us knew it. You have absolutely no idea what his motive is until he wakes, and even then… How are we going to interrogate him? I sure as hell don’t speak any of the languages we've heard him speak.”

“I'm surprised you speak one language, Todd, let alone my mother-tongue.”  
He can hear the sarcasm in Damian’s voice as he invites himself into the private conversation.

Bruce stands, cutting off the brewing argument before it begins. “Richard is a pawn in all this, I’m sure of it.” As he passes by Damian, he puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “When he wakes, I'll need your help to see if he speaks better Arabic than he does English.”  
Damian flashes a cocky grin at Jason, relishing in the attention and eager to provide a service no one else in the Pack can… and if he can rub his elder brothers' noses in it that is all to the good.


End file.
